Kidnapped
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Seth has an unexpected conversation with Dean, that turns into an unexpected night. Shield, Slash, Dean/Roman/Seth, RAPE ,ONESHOT.


**Written for a couple of ladies on tumblr.**

**WARNING: RAPE FANTASY**

"Seth baby…" Dean murmured, running his fingers up his lovers back lightly. Seth grumbled contentedly, turning his head slightly.

"What's up Dean?" he asked sleepily.

"Roman and I…we were thinking about maybe…" Dean started. Seth sighed and nuzzled into the pillow, patting Deans hand on his hip.

"Do whatever you want baby, I trust you two," Seth mumbled, closing his eyes.

* * *

"What the fuck…!" Seth exclaimed, as a masked man dressed entirely in black came up behind him, a wide palm covering his mouth.

"You should know better than to piss off the man in charge Rollins," the man growled in his ear, bodily picking him up and hauling him towards the exit of the arena.

"But…" Seth mumbled against the gloved hand, kicking his legs in vain. He found himself shoved into a black van, the masked man grabbing the length of rope and tying his wrists together, before grabbing Seth's ankles in his hands and looping the spare length of rope around them, tying them tight.

"Hel…!" Seth was cut off by a rag being stuffed in his mouth, duct tape being stuck across his mouth to prevent him from spitting it out.

"I wouldn't try screaming if I were you, little kitten," his kidnapper growled, Seth stiffening at the nickname. There was only one person who called him Kitten, and even then Roman only did it when he was in a loving mood, and Seth was mostly asleep against his chest. Watching as the man stepped back, Seth became convinced that it was Roman who had kidnapped him. Realising that it must have something to do with what Dean was planning; Seth relaxed against the rope binding him for a short while, as the van began to move. He knew that he would have to still act like he was an unwilling victim when they got out of the van, but knowing that he hadn't been kidnapped by a random insane group of people. Instead, it was just a random insane man that loved him. And as much as Seth knew that Dean would want him to hurt, he also knew that Dean wouldn't want to kill him at least.

The van didn't go too far, before the doors opened and Seth was dragged out. He was hauled into a dingy motel, and from his position he could see that even the motel vacancy sign was flickering. Playing up the role of the kidnap victim, he began to drag his heels against the ground, but secretly he was thrilled that it was the type of place you could scream blue murder and not have the cops called on you.

"Look Dean, I got the slutty bitch," Roman crowed as he opened the door, shoving Seth into the room and knocking him to his knees before shutting the door behind him.

"Oh look at that, even all tied up for us," Dean murmured, pasting an insane smirk on his face and stepping forward to run his fingers over Seth's head, the younger man jerking his head away with a glare.

"Bitch has a defiant side to him," Dean exclaimed, Roman pulling the ski mask off of his head and nodding.

"He gave me quite a fight at the arena," Roman informed Dean, a hint of amazement present in his voice. Seth took just a second to preen over the fact that Roman was impressed with his fighting ability, before slipping back into his scared kidnap victim persona.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that fight now won't we?" Dean observed, amusement clear in his voice.

"Come on then," Roman growled, hauling Seth up and dragging him over to the bed, snapping the handcuffs already hanging from the headboard around his wrists before untying the rope.

"Get his legs too," Dean demanded, moving to get a better view. Roman untied Seth's legs and yanked his jeans and underwear off, before the younger man clenched his legs together.

"Oh Seth…don't make this harder for yourself," Dean cooed, sliding his fingers between Romans thighs. "Spread them wide slut, and maybe we won't kill you." Seth cursed him out from behind the gag, and Dean laughed maniacally.

"Now now," he teased, removing the tape from Seth's mouth and allowing the man to spit the rag out.

"I will never willingly spread my legs for you," he spat. "You're a lunatic, a complete psychopath if you think I would let myself be raped."

"Oh come now Sethie, you really think you have a choice?" Dean asked, tilting his head and slapping one of Seth's thighs hard.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." Seth snarled, clenching his mouth shut as Roman approached him, his fly unzipped and dick hanging out.

"C'mon baby, spread those sexy legs," Dean purred, running his fingers up Seth's thighs. The younger man simply glared, and rattled the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Or at least spread those pretty lips," Roman cooed, reaching out to prise his fingers between Seth's lips. He managed to get one fingertip into Seth's mouth, only to retract it with a hiss.

"Little bastard bit me!" he growled, Dean growling in annoyance.

"You've had long enough, this is going to happen!" he snarled, dragging his nails down the exposed flesh of Seth's thighs.

"You kidnapped me, and decided to rape me!" Seth yelled, kicking out at Dean and cursing as his leg was caught and tied to the end of the bed.

"Now that's better," Roman smirked, straddling Seth's chest. "You bite me, and we're going to turn you over to a few guys that you are not going to enjoy." Seth huffed and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and letting Dean tie his other leg down. Roman shoved his cock into Seth's mouth, beginning to thrust in and out as Seth lay there and let the other man fuck his throat. Dean ran his fingers up Seth's thighs and shoved his thick cock in the unprepared hole, Seth screaming around Romans cock down his throat.

"Fuck bitch, you're so tight…" Dean growled, rolling his hips and beginning to pound Seth's hole violently, feeling a slight thrill at the sight of Seth's blood coating his cock.

"Such a tight little throat," Roman grunted, enjoying the feel of Seth's throat vibrating around his cock as the bound man screamed.

"FUCK!" Dean snarled, digging his nails into Seth's ass cheeks and drawing blood that beaded on his fingertips, moving one hand to wrap around Seth's dick and jerking it roughly. Roman let out a roar as he came, using Seth's hair as leverage to cram his dick further down the bound man's throat, Seth dragging his teeth down Romans shaft working as extra stimulation.

"Fuck Seth, so fucking tight, gonna fucking tear you up slut," Dean babbled, Roman rolling to the side and letting Seth speak.

"Then fucking do it!" Seth yelled, Dean taking his words as a challenge and throwing every inch of his strength behind his thrusts.

"FUCK!" Dean roared, holding himself still deep inside Seth as he came, Seth throwing his head back and coming over Deans hand, the white of his cum mixing with the red of his blood from Deans fingers. Dean took a few moments to recover from his orgasm, before glancing up at his lover.

"He passed out," Roman murmured, already working on the bindings restraining their youngest lover. Dean stumbled to his feet unsteadily, reaching for the washcloth that Roman offered him and wiping his dick off before beginning on Seth's thighs and hips.

Once they had finished cleaning him off, they slid into bed, one on either side of Seth. The younger man was stirring, and Roman guided his head to his broad chest, Seth unconsciously curling into his side. Dean curled around their youngest lover, wrapping an arm around his chest.

"Was that what you wanted?" Seth mumbled with his voice hoarse, nuzzling into Romans chest.

"Yeah," Dean replied softly, feeling one of Romans arms snake around Seth and wrap around his own body. "That was perfect."

"You're welcome," Seth murmured, cuddling closer into Roman and falling back to sleep. Dean kissed the back of his lovers shoulder and rested one of his hands on Romans stomach lightly. His lovers really were amazing, to indulge even his most twisted fantasies.


End file.
